An electronic device can include a main memory and secondary storage. The main memory of an electronic device can be implemented with one or multiple volatile memory devices. A volatile memory device loses its data if power is removed from the memory device. The secondary storage can be implemented using one or multiple non-volatile (or persistent) storage devices. A non-volatile storage device retains its content even if power is removed from the non-volatile storage device.